El Amor Tiene Doble Cara
by kafura-san-kagamine66
Summary: Blaine Anderson un criminal que tiene su historia, Sebastian Smythe uno de los mejores agentes de la CIA y Kurt Hummel un chico que se cruzara en sus vidas.


**Un agente de la CIA y un Criminal**

 **Summary:**

Blaine Anderson un criminal que tiene su historia, Sebastian Smythe uno de los mejores agentes de la CIA y Kurt Hummel un chico que se cruzara en sus vidas.

 **Disclaimer:**

Glee no me pertenece, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

La luz del sol traspasaba la fina piel de sus ojos haciendo que un punzante dolor se hiciera presente en la parte baja de su cabeza, hizo un sonido gutural de la molestia y se obligo de abrir los ojos, el chico de cabellos rizados se acomodo en la cama y se estiro para quitarse la pereza, mientras en su mente llegaban imágenes de la noche pasada, alcohol, prostitutas y una placentera escena de sexo con una de ellas, rio para si mismo, miro el reloj de mesa, ya era tarde eran las tres de la tarde así que se obligo a aguantarse el mareo y se levanto de la cama, recorrió su apartamento hasta toparse con la refrigeradora, la abrió y saco los ingredientes necesarios para tomar un plato de cereal como desayuno-almuerzo, el chico recorrió con su mirada su apartamento, era gigante con una colorida decoración moderna, nunca llevaba a nadie a su casa ni siquiera a la prostituta mas buena del mundo, no podía, no por su trabajo.

El chico termino de comer y rápidamente tomo su teléfono celular, marco un numero y lo coloco en su oído esperando que contestaran.

-¿alo?- dijeron al otro lado de la línea

-Jeff, necesito que me informes si paso algo interesante la noche anterior.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Blaine- dijo el chico del otro lado, Blaine el chico de cabellos rizados sonrió

-Jeff no tengo tiempo para saludarte adecuadamente.

-pero si tienes tiempo para follar con cualquiera que tenga pelotas en el pecho y vagina ¿verdad?- dijo Jeff con sarcasmo.

-el sexo es una forma de socializar, deberías intentarlo- dijo Blaine con una risa contenida.- bueno Jeff quiero que mis oídos sean testigos de lo que paso anoche.

-anoche estuvo mas o menos tranquilo, logramos robar exitosamente diez mil dólares de la casa de los Johnson, que por cierto salió la noticia hoy a las diez de la mañana- comunico y Blaine lo escuchaba con atención.

-¿alguna otra cosa mas?- pregunto antes del colgar.

\- si Blaine, tengo que reportarte un perdida- la voz de Jeff sonó apagada- Robert el chico al que encargaste matar a una prostituta por ordenes de uno de tus clientes, pues no salió bien, la chica iba con su novio e iba armado, cuando Robert quiso matar a la chica su novio se le adelanto y recibió un balazo en la frente, la policía lo encontró en un callejón ayer a las cuatro de la mañana, tienes suerte que no llevara algo que nos identificaran – Jeff termino su relato con un suspiro.

\- vaya, que lastima creo que tendré que darle ese trabajo a Carl- dijo Blaine muy fríamente.

-Blaine por lo menos ten algo de decencia, el chico murió- casi le grita Jeff

-Jeff no me puedo dar el lujo de perder ni un mínimo centavo, si se perdiera tu no podrías mantener a tu familia ya que soy yo quien te da el trabajo para que lo hagas- y Blaine colgó bruscamente, arrojo el teléfono a uno de sus sofás, y luego saco una cerveza de la refrigeradora.

…

Era la quinta vez que pasaba sus manos por su rostro, estaba frustrado, llevaba días sin dormir y ya estaba llegando a su limite.

-lo siento Sebastian no tenemos aun nada de su localización- dijo un chico moreno que tecleaba con rapidez en la computadora- lo siento pero aparentemente este hombre Nial Doen, no se deja localizar con facilidad.

Sebastian Smythe un chico que llevo con éxito su profesión y llegar a ser agente de la CIA, en ese momento se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con tal de buscar mas información, Nial Doen es un hombre en el cual se ha visto muchas veces en trafico de droga, pero el no es su objetivo, Sebastian tenia uno de los casos mas peligrosos de todos, y era localizar a un mafioso que lo único que sabia era que se dedicaba a la venta de droga y a los negocios donde mínimo hay veinte personas muertas, Nial Doen era una pista, estaba seguro que era la misma droga que encontraron en un cadáver de un millonario en Japón, y estaba seguro que el millonario en Japón tenia contacto con la cabeza mayor.

Sebastian volvió a revisar con cuidado las fotos en donde se había encontrado con Nial Doen, todas eran en ciertos lugares de Nueva York pero ninguna pista de donde vivía.

-¡Sebastian!, escucha esto- grito otro chico que estaba al otro lado de las computadoras, Sebastián rápidamente se dirigió al chico que lo llamaba- escucha con atención esta conversación- Sebastian rápidamente tomo los audífonos que el chico le estaba ofreciendo.

 _-¿estas seguro que iras?, dicen que van a ir personas muy peligrosas._

 _-lo se pero entre esas personas peligrosas puedo no se tal vez, conocer a una chica multimillonaria con un cuerpazo y ya no tendré necesidad de trabajar y arriesgar mi identidad._

 _-ya estas arriesgando tu identidad._

 _-Jeff sabes cual es la verdadera razón por la que iré a esa fiesta, eh estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace diez años, me arriesgare a que me reconozcan._

 _-haz lo que quieras, pero, sabes que si algo sale mal solo llámame y estaré ahí con refuerzos_

 _-si, si te llamare_

la llamada se corto, y Sebastian sonrió, al fin tenia un lugar en donde buscar.

-Jeff Sterling, así se llama el chico de la conversación, pero al otro aun no lo identificamos- dijo uno de los chicos a Sebastian.

-Busca la dirección en que se celebrara esa fiesta, estoy seguro que encontrare algo- dijo Sebastian, colocándose su cazadora negra de cuero y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, tenia que llegar temprano a su casa, ya que tenia una fiesta de millonarios en cuatro horas.

…

Blaine había colgado su teléfono y lo dejo encima de su cama, el chico de hermosos ojos de color miel se acerco a su _"walk in closet"_ reviso detalladamente cada traje formal que tenia y al final se decidió por un traje negro, y luego se dirigió a una caja fuerte que tenia en su habitación, metió el código y saco un arma, era una pistola y cuando Blaine la tomo en sus manos recuerdos flotaron en frente de sus ojos.

 _Un niño corría atrás de una pelota, mientras que su padre conversaba con alguien adentro de la casa, a Blaine no le gustaba ese amigo de su padre, siempre llegaba en un carro negro donde una vez vio que el amigo de su padre no viajaba solo, sino también adentro del carro venían tres hombres vestidos de negro con armas, a Blaine a sus trece años ya sabia lo que eso significaba, el amigo de su padre no era una buena persona._

 _Su madre siempre después de las visitas de ese hombre se quedaba muy nerviosa, y su padre siempre salía esas noches y cuando regresaba y Blaine lo saludaba, su padre lo ignoraba y se quedaba con la vista perdida como si estuviera en un trance._

 _Una noche, el chico de trece años estaba haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, cuando de repente escucho como varios carros se parqueaban en frente de su casa, su madre que estaba en la cocina con su padre, llego rápido a la par de Blaine y le dijo que necesitaban un tiempo a solas con el amigo de su padre, así que Blaine tomo sus cosas y subió a su cuarto, pero se sobresalto cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de una forma muy brusca, Blaine por su maldita curiosidad se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de salir de su cuarto y colocarse detrás de la pared donde se podía ver perfectamente desde el segundo piso la entrada de su casa, esta vez los hombres que acompañaban al "amigo" de su padre no eran tres sino seis y todos iban armados._

 _-¿Qué… que lo trae por aquí Señor?-dijo su madre con la voz temblando, Blaine no podía ver a su madre desde su posición pero sabia por su tono de voz que estaba conteniéndose un nudo en la garganta._

 _-oh mi querida Pam, no deberías meterte en asuntos de hombres- dijo la voz del hombre, su voz era grabe y dura, después de eso su madre ya no dijo nada mas- Paul necesitamos hablar urgentemente._

 _-por lo que veo no viniste a hablar precisamente- se atrevió a responder su padre pero el hombre no pareció importarle su atrevimiento sino mas bien esbozo una falsa sonrisa._

 _-Pues supiste deducirlo muy bien- dijo el hombre, y luego los hombres levantaron sus armas, a Blaine se le subió el corazón a la garganta cuando los hombres sin piedad alguna dispararon sus armas, su madre ahogo un grito, la pudo oír y luego de eso nada mas que el ensordecedor silencio, Blaine tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no pudo quitar en ningún momento su mirada del hombre, como si hubiera sentido su mirada volteo a verlo, Blaine cayo ya que sus piernas le temblaban demasiado y dejo a la vista su precedencia, uno de los matones le apunto con el arma, Blaine cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe._

 _-a este déjenlo vivo- dijo el hombre deteniendo a tiempo el disparo- Blaine abrió los ojos y vio como los intrusos dejaban su casa pero sin antes de salir el hombre que se había hecho llamar "amigo de su padre" lo volteo a ver sonriendo con esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo._

Blaine no había tardado en darse cuenta de que su padre estaba metido en cosas que no debía, después de que la policía encontrara los cuerpos de sus padres unas horas después de la tragedia, los policías se habían llevado a Blaine, el chico lastimosamente había sido sometido a una fuerte entrevista, describió al hombre que había matado a sus padres, les había contado todo, solo para enterrarse que su padre era un asesino, para Blaine fue una noticia totalmente estúpida, su padre era una persona muy dulce era bueno, nunca había demostrado tener esa vida oculta además trabajaba en un banco donde le pagaban muy bien, pero la explicación llego al pensar en el hombre de fríos ojos azules, los policías le habían explicado que su padre era obligado por ese hombre a matar gente, la razón nunca se supo, y ¿por qué su padre? Tampoco, había cosas que Blaine alrededor de los años nunca había podido encontrar respuesta y solo había una persona que lo sabia y era ese hombre.

…

-¿Qué opinas de este?

-¡Huy amigo, si fuera gay de seguro que te doy!

-¡Nick! Eres un asqueroso- dijo Sebastian mirándose al espejo, llevaba un trague muy costoso era un esmoquin de color gris oscuro que le quedaba extremadamente sexy y el estaba muy consiente de eso el color gris hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran su piel blanca y su cabello perfectamente peinado se viera extremadamente atractivo.

-¿me estas llamando asqueroso? ¿pero creí que te gustaban los hombres?- dijo Nick entre risas.

-pero de que seas un hombre no significa que tu me gustes- dijo Sebastian mirando por el reflejo del espejo- Nick deja de molestar y tráeme lo que te pedí.

-¡a la orden jefe!- dijo Nick saliendo de la habitación, literalmente Sebastian era el jefe de Nick, pero también era su amigo, Se conocieron cuando Sebastian empezó a trabajar en la policía como investigador, Nick desde el principio fue muy amable con el y siempre le brindo su total apoyo unos años después Sebastian había ganado tanta popularidad por sus casos positivamente resueltos que llego a ser reconocido hasta el punto de ser contratado por la CIA, para Sebastian fue la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Años después Nick lo siguió y juntos habían resuelto varios casos, algunos, bueno casi en su mayoría Sebastian había salido lastimado, pero era parte de su trabajo y enserio amaba lo que hacia. Nick entro de nuevo a la habitación con un sobre en las manos totalmente sellado.

-ten cuidado que me costo mucho obtenerlo- dijo Nick entregándole el sobre a su amigo, era una invitación el sobre era dorado y en el decía "para Henry Stuart"

-¿Henry Stuart?, ¡¿es enserio?!- dijo Sebastian viendo la mirada confundida de Nick- ¿acaso me ves que tengo cara de llamarme Henry?

-lo siento amigo pero fue el único nombre falso que se me ocurrió- dijo Nick disculpándose, sin embargo le causaba gracia le encantaba molestar e irritar a Sebastian- además no es como si fueras a encontrarte con el amor de tu vida en una misión ¿verdad?

-ojala que lo que acabas de decir no ocurra- dijo Sebastian mirándose por ultima vez al espejo.

…

Blaine le dejo su auto a uno de los chicos del hotel para que lo parqueara, no le gustaba el hecho de que alguien mas pusiera su trasero en su auto era una Range Rover, a el le encantaban las camionetas y había trabajado muy duro para obtenerla legalmente, Blaine camino hacia la entrada del hotel, la recepción era increíble todo en tonos dorados y cafés, los sillones era blancos y hacían contraste con lo demás, Blaine se acerco a la guapísima recepcionista que al verlo la chica ensancho su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señor ¿qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo la recepcionista inclinándose un poco al frente para que Blaine tuviera una mejor visión de sus pechos el cual el chico no desaprovecho.

-Buenas noches Amanda- dijo mirando el nombre de la chica en su placa, la cual sonrió con satisfacción- tengo una invitación para la fiesta del Señor Burt Hummel.

…

 **Hola!, esta es mi primera vez al escribir un fanfiction de Glee y uno en la cual sus personajes sean gay, y tengo esta idea desde hace años y hasta ahora me eh puesto a empezar a escribirla, así que por favor denle una oportunidad.**


End file.
